Guardians of the Light
by Zanthium
Summary: Sequel to Clash of the Monsters: 1 year after the great battle, Team Monster is enjoying a peaceful new world, but their happiness is not to last, for an ancient evil that once threatened all humans and monsters on Earth has risen again. As the new war begins, the Monsters are faced with a grave decision: save the Earth or save themselves.
1. Chapter 1: Another Day in Paradise

**Chapter 1: Another Day in Paradise**

It was a beautiful day at the island of Fiji, where the guardian monsters were enjoying the wonders of the ocean, as the Earth remains peaceful and just, but not for long…

"WAHO!" Ginormica cheers as she rides the back of a 60 foot Godzilla across the water,

"That guys more of a pet than a boyfriend don't you think" says The Missing Link to Dr. Cockroach watching from the beach.

"Hard to argue with that" the insect doctor replies.

"He seems more animalistic in his original form than in his human form"

"Hey guys look" says B.O.B, "I made a sand castle out of myself"

Susan rode the back of her reptilian friend as he made gigantic waves across the water; they were out there for several hours before Susan got tried.

"That was fun!" she said to her kaiju companion.

In response, Godzilla licked her face making her giggle.

"He makes a better dog then a mate doesn't he" Link said.

"Oh, don't be jealous Link" Susan answered

"Wow! Wow! I never said that"

"Then why do you say it when you think no one's watching?" B.O.B asks

"Really dude?!"

"I have video" said Dr. C.

"GGGAAAHHH!" Insectosaurus shouted as he flew into view over the Island Mountains.

"Hey fur ball, where you been?" Link asked.

"EEERRROOO!"

"Yah, birds fly away pretty fast"

As the sun sets over the horizon, Team Monster sits on the beach enjoying the view. Godzilla curls up next to Ginormica, and after a while, she decides to speak with him. Susan reached into her pocket pulling out the white crystal he gave her a year ago, that transforms Godzilla into a human and then back again. As she pointed it at him, it began to glow; a beam of light came down upon him as it changed him into his human form.

"I still am not use to this small frail body" said the human form of the King of Monsters.

"It will take time" Susan replied.

At the end of the day, they all sat on the beach watching the sunset.

"It's beautiful isn't it" Susan said to Godzilla sitting next to her.

"Yes you are" he answered.

She looked at him with a great smile.

"You're so sweet…" she then asked a very serious question, "Why do you love me?"

With much caring, he said, "why not?"

Susan's eyes lit up with affection, she then picked him up in her hand and they kissed. As it ended, Godzilla opened his eyes and asked…

"Why do we do that?"

Susan seemed surprised that he didn't know what a kiss meant, but he had never been in love before so it made sense.

"It's a sign of affection" she told him, "don't you enjoy it?"

"Very much yes" he answered.

This made Susan smile.

"Nothing can ruin this day" Link said as they watched the sunset.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from afar earlier in the day; something dark observes them one at a time, until it sees Godzilla.

" _There you are"_


	2. Chapter 2: The Darkness is Coming

**Chapter 2: The Darkness Is Coming**

Ginormica awoke the next morning to find Godzilla still in human form, sleeping in her hair; he began to wake up just as she did.

"Good morning" she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't remember climbing on your head…" he said nervously.

"It's ok I don't mind" she said.

"Uhh, what day is it?" said a waking Link.

"Friday I think" Dr. Cockroach said also waking up.

"Hey guys" said B.O.B who was already awake, "I made pancakes" he showed them a tray filled with circles of sand covered with shells.

Just then, coming from the island on a jetpack was General Monger.

"Bad news Monsters" he said as he explained.

"We got us a major situation; an unidentified creature is holding all of San Francisco hostage"

"What are we facing general?" Susan asks

"Unknown, the thing is generating electrical waves preventing us from seeing anything with the cameras"

"Uggh, don't you just hate it when something ruins your vacation?" said an irritated Link.

Within minutes the team was ready; they all climbed on board Insectosaurus and flew towards the city of San Francisco where a new and terrible threat was waiting for them.

As they approached the city, they saw that no buildings were damaged; there was only a ring of fire around the center of town creating a wall of smoke a thousand feet high.

"Whatever it is, it's got to be in there" the Doctor said.

"Thank you captain obvious" Link responded.

Immediately, Insectosaurus flew into the smoke and landed in the ring of fire. Once they were inside, Susan pulled out the crystal and turned Godzilla into his original monster form, he then made his size 60 ft. as to not hit any structures. They all looked around, but there was nothing alive in sight.

"Doctor, see anything?" Susan asked

Dr. C was scanning the area with his handmade radar system,

"Yes! Signs of life coming from that building"

He pointed to the city bank, quickly Ginormica, Godzilla and Link approached the building. Susan opened the doors to see inside, once she looked she saw a dozen people covered in dirt and cowering in fear.

"It's okay" she tried to calm them down, "We won't hurt you, were here to help"

"Will you now?"

They all turned around at the sound of the deep voice coming from behind them, but there was nothing there.

"The time has come…" the voice spoke again as it seemed to come from all directions

"The darkness shall spread through every corner of the land"

"Hey what is this?!" Link shouted

"Show yourself whoever you are!"

"As you wish"

Suddenly a black shape appeared hovering in the cloud of smoke, As the creature landed and came out of the smoke into view, its shape was similar to Godzilla's, with a few differences, it had dark blue skin, a row of spines shaped like crystals from head to tail, one large crystal shaped object on each shoulder, a face like Godzilla's, glowing red eyes, and a strange object on its forehead. As Godzilla caught sight of the creature, he was immediately consumed with fear and disbelief.

" _No… it can't be!"_ Godzilla thought trembling with fear.

"Hello brother" said the creature.

" _SpaceGodzilla!"_

"Wow, wow, wait a minute" said Link, "did he just call you brother!"

"I see you've made some new friends" said SpaceGodzilla eyeing team Monster who all looked confused from how it knew Godzilla, and then he got a look at Ginormica.

"Well hello beautiful, you must be the Queen of the Monsters, how lovely to meet".

"Who are and what do you want from us!" Susan bolted.

"I only want the same thing you want… this world" he replied.

"What are you talking about" she asked.

"Come now I know you are smarter than that; you monsters once ruled this world and you can take it back if you wish, and remove the filthy humans".

"My family is human!" she yelled.

"That's a shame..." he said

"Because they're going to die"

That's when Susan snapped, she swung her fist at Kaiju, but he grabbed it before it reached his face.

"Come now you can do better than that"

Without warning the rest of the team charge and attacked SpaceGodzilla, but he then raised his hand, for he had telekinetic power to move objects with his mind, in doing so he threw all of them back against the buildings. While he was doing this, Susan swung her other fist at SpaceGodzilla knocking him into a structure, he quickly got back up, and his shoulder crystals began to glow red, and out of his mouth came a stream of red electric energy shocking and throwing her to the ground. As Godzilla returned to battle his spines began to glow, he fired his heat ray, but before it could reach him, SpaceGodzilla used his power to create a force field blocking Godzilla's attack. Susan took advantage while the enemy was distracted and lunged toward him pushing both of them to the ground,

"Clever girl"

He then grabbed Susan's leg with his tail throwing her off of him and he began to levitate high into the air where the Monsters could not reach him, but he did not attack…

"Now is not the right time" he taunted them, "your suffering will be prolonged, enjoy your last days while you still can, for your world is coming to its end"

His body began to come apart into small circular pieces all launching into the sky and out of sight, he had teleported himself away.

Team Monster was severely injured but they all got to their feet,

"Is everyone ok?" Susan asked them.

"Sure, I've been through worse" said Link gripping his arm.

As Godzilla helped Susan up, she could not help asking,

"Who the heck was that?" Susan asked Godzilla.

" _Someone I thought was long gone_ " he answered.


	3. Chapter 3: The First War

**Chapter 3: The First War**

After Team Monster returned to Area 50 something, Ginormica turned Godzilla into his human form so he could explained to them the terrible secret of the demon they faced in San Francisco. He began to speak,

"Long ago in the Primordial era, a race of aliens came to Earth in the night and extracted an amount of my blood. They used it to create a hybrid of myself and their kind, a titan with my power combined with theirs… SpaceGodzilla, and so began the first battle for Earth as they unleashed that abomination upon us, only with the combined power of all kaiju could we defeat the aliens and SpaceGodzilla, or so we thought."

"How is he still alive?" Dr. C asked, "And why has he come back now?"

"I do not know, perhaps he was waiting for the right time… for me to awaken"

"But why would he do this?" Susan asked, "He's your brother"

"He is not my brother, he is my opposite, the negative, where I bring order he brings chaos, and he will never stop until he destroys me and controls everything."

The team was terrified and immediately got to work on trying to find this new threat.

"I will try to track his location" said Dr. C

"I'll tell the general" said Link

"Uhh… what do I do" said B.O.B

While they got to work Susan spoke with Godzilla in private.

"Why didn't you tell us this before" she asked

Godzilla looked down,

"Because it was long ago and I wanted to spare you from the pain, having a clone of myself, consumed by darkness, responsible for the deaths of so many of our kind, I cannot help but thinking… he is part of me… what if I become like him… what if I already am"

"Don't say that" she put her hand on him trying to calm him down, "your nothing like him"

He began to worry of her well-being if SpaceGodzilla returned,

"He is as powerful as me maybe even greater, we may not be able to stop him, and if anything happens to you…"

"Shh, that won't happen, we will stop him, you know why... because God is with us, and… we are family"

Godzilla looked up as Susan slowly leaned her head down and kissed him.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Very much yes" he answered.

Susan laughed, "You know we…"

"Susan?"

Suddenly she fell down as if she had a fainting spell.

"Susan!"

Godzilla tried to wake her up, but could not succeed.

Ginormica opened her eyes only to find herself not in the base, but in a gigantic metal room, behind her, a long hallway filled with rows of strange ships, and in front of her, a large window showing outer space.

"Where am I?" she wondered to herself.

"Well"

She turned around fast to see SpaceGodzilla right behind her.

"Welcome to my ship, your majesty" the evil creature said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart" Susan demanded.

"As you wish, I assume my brother has told you much about me"

"You are not his brother" she said

"We are in blood and he knows it"

"You are nothing like him"

"Of course not", he began to circle around Ginormica, "He is a slave to the Creator, I am no slave, I kill where I wish, when I wish. I have an army of the beings who created me, I have the power to control all in the universe, I may have been destroyed once but my soul was restored by a being named Kaiser"

Susan eyes widened as he said that name, for it was the dark alien that invaded the Earth with an army of Kaiju one year ago, she knew he was dead, but it seems he recreated SpaceGodzilla before he died.

"I am offering you salvation" SpaceGodzilla spoke again, "Join me and be spared from the destruction that is yet to come"

Susan only grew angrier,

"And let you destroy mankind!"

"You honestly believe they care for you?" he said

"You have been used Ginormica" SpaceGodzilla tried to deceive her, the small primates have waged the value of your life and found it worth nothing"

"No, that's a lie!" she yelled.

"Is it? Did you forget they enslaved you and your kind only releasing you to do their dirty work, they fear you, and reject you"

He came behind her,

"Of course, I will do more than remove them… I am afraid I must take revenge upon my so called brother"

Susan had enough; she spun around grabbing his neck,

"You will not come near him!"

SpaceGodzilla only smirked,

"I offered you mercy…"

Suddenly, everything turned white…

"She's waking up, Susan!" came a voice.

Her vision began to return,

"I'm back?" Susan said

"You were in a state of catatonics, your mind was active but your body was asleep" Dr. C explained.

"I saw him" she said.

"SpaceGodzilla?" they asked.

"Of, course" Godzilla said, "he used telekinesis to invade your mind, he used that same power on me once"

"Susan, what did you see?" he asked.

"He has a space ship, and a whole army, He's coming to kill us, and then enslave or destroy mankind" she explained.

"No… this is worse than I thought"

"I'll alert the president" said General Monger.

"We need to summon every monster we know" Godzilla said, "Who knows how long it will take for that ship to reach this planet"

"Ok so how many of the ancient Titans are there?" Link asked.

"Only six" Godzilla answered, "It will never be enough".

He then began to ponder, and finally he remembered.

"There is one more who can help us" said Godzilla.

"Who?" Susan asked.

"An old friend"


	4. Chapter 4: Monster Reunion

**Chapter 4: Monster Reunion**

As Godzilla guided them, they flew across the Atlantic Ocean until they reached the Equator; there was a small rocky island for them to land on.

"What are we doing here?" Dr. C asked.

"I have to be closer to wake him up" said Godzilla.

Once he was back to his original form, he let loose a thunderous roar over the water, a few seconds past.

"What are you angry at the water for?" said B.O.B.

Suddenly the ocean began to boil, and out of the water came a gigantic dark color creature, as tall as Godzilla's full size, with webbed hands, a massive shell, and two long fangs on its lower jaw.

"Wow!" they all said at once.

As Susan turned Godzilla back to his human form, he addressed the new kaiju standing in front of them.

"My friends let me introduce you to… Gamera, guardian of the universe"

"It is an honor your majesty" Gamera said to Susan.

They looked surprised that he could speak at first, but it was not as unusual as many other things they have seen.

"Oh thank you" Susan said, "But please call me Susan.

Gamera approached, "I knew one day you would come" he said.

"I'm sorry to wake you my old friend" said Godzilla, "But I'm afraid we need your help"

Godzilla began to explain the dire threat facing them.

"The hybrid is still alive"

"SpaceGodzilla!" Gamera said in fear, "But how?"

"We do not know, but he plans to take the Earth and destroy all in his way, starting with me".

"Not to interrupt, but we should probably get going" said Link.

"He's right we don't have much time" Susan said.

"Wait, there is something I must give you Susan now that we have met" said Gamera.

The colossal turtles shell began to open in the center of his chest, as it did glowing from all inside the open area came a large glowing blue orb floating in the air, his shell closed as it came out. They all stared in wonder at the floating object as it came closer to Ginormica.

"Behold the Terralight, it is yours now"

"It exists!?" said Godzilla in shock and disbelief.

"I'm sorry my friend, I was ordered by I AM to keep it secret until she came" Gamera explained.

"Wow hold up!" said Link, "What is that thing?"

Gamera began to tell them, "We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create monsters of all kinds"

"Holy cheeseitz!" said B.O.B

"Now it is yours Ginormica"

"Mine?" she puzzled.

The orb continued to float in front of her, until she held out her hands and grabbed it; it was mesmerizing, constantly glowing blue.

"Susan, protect it with your life" he said, "If it falls into the wrong hands it will mean the end"

Little did they know, Space Godzilla's ship was coming closer to Earth, and with his telescopic device he could see what was happening.

"How interesting" he said eyeing the Terralight.

Susan stared at the Terralight as it continuously glowed and made a strange chiming noise.

"So… how does it work?" she asked.

"It can create a creature you see in your mind or transform any living creature into a kaiju." Gamera explained.

"Why not try it?" Dr. C asked.

"Hey guys look I found a lobster" B.O.B interjected.

"Ah perfect, let me see"

Dr. C held up the small crustacean to Susan.

"Now" said Gamera, "focus and use the power of change"

Susan pointed the Terralight at the lobster as its chime grew louder, and all of a sudden, a beam of energy came from the orb and onto the lobster, and just as quickly as it appeared, the beam vanished back into the Terralight.

"Is that it?" asked Link.

"It doesn't look any different… holy shrimp what is happening!"

Dr. C dropped the lobster into the water as it began to glow blue, from the island they stood watching the glow increase in size rapidly beneath the surface of the water until it was the size of Gamera standing next to it, when without warning the glow faded away.

"Uh what just happened…?" said Link.

"Look" said Gamera.

The water suddenly burst like a geyser and out came a fearsome kaiju sized lobster, making a terrible screeching noise. A new titan had been created and is now known by the name of Ebriah.

"Remind me never to eat sea food again" said Link.

The giant lobster came to Susan, she kept her guard up expecting it to attack, but it did not, and it kneeled down before her.

"You truly are the Queen of Monsters" Gamera said.

"Yup, she replied.

"Now we have another titan on our side!" cheered Link.

"We better start making more so we…"

"LOOK OUT!"

In the blink of an eye a massive ball of fire came from the sky creating a tremendous explosion. The monsters were scattered in the water for the blast left them in a daze. Ginormica looked up, her vision blurry but she could see something in front of her, there was no denying its identity, SpaceGodzilla stood there with the Terralight in his hand.

"Now this can be useful" he said as he started to fly away.

"He has the Terralight!" Gamera shouted.

Within seconds the team got back to their feet, climbed on Insectosaurus, launched into the air with Gamera flying by their side and the chase was on.


	5. Chapter 5: Chasing the Light

**Chapter 5: Chasing the Light**

It was a race against time, as SpaceGodzilla was flying across Africa with the Terralight desperately trying to reach his ship, while being pursued by Team Monster. SpaceGodzilla was levitating threw the sky at incredible speed; Insectosaurus and Gamera were flying as fast as they could gaining on him with every second.

Suddenly the crystals on Space Godzilla's shoulders began to glow red, he turned his head releasing his heat ray from his mouth.

"Evasive!" Dr. Cockroach shouted.

Insectosaurus flapped his wings lifting himself higher into the sky dodging the heat ray, Gamera flying across from them took the advantage of Space Godzilla's distraction, his mouth began to glow red as he built up his energy, and when the time was right Gamera opened his mouth wide launching a plasma fire ball. Before he could react the fire ball hit SpaceGodzilla directly resulting in an enormous explosion sending the evil hybrid falling to the ground.

"We got him!" Ginormica shouted with joy.

"Don't celebrate yet" Godzilla said.

SpaceGodzilla rose to his feet after landing in the Great Plains, he looked up to see Gamera flying toward him, the flames from the giant turtles shell sockets degenerated and his legs came out to replace them, he landed with an earthshaking thud and released his mighty roar.

"Well," said SpaceGodzilla, "the guardian of the universe… thought you had seen the last of me did you?"

Gamera spoke, "You would have been wise not to return"

"Nothing can silence the darkness" the dark clone replied.

"Except this!"

Insectosaurus flew down and landed on SpaceGodzilla as the Monsters jumped ready to defeat him, Susan turned Godzilla back to his original form, but before they could attack, the space kaiju drove his tail into Insecto's back.

"EEERRRYYY!" Insecto cried out in pain as the wound forced him to fall backwards off of SpaceGodzilla.

"Get him!" The Missing Link yelled.

But before they could do anything, the evil titan used his telekinesis levitating them off of the ground.

"This isn't even a challenge" he laughed.

When all of a sudden, Gamera ran up behind him locking his arms with Space Godzilla's forcing him to release his hold on the Monsters. With all his might, Gamera lifted and threw the demon into the ground, he then relentlessly punched and clawed SpaceGodzilla into the ground, but the evil titan quickly grabbed him fists and kicked him off into the trees, Gamera still strong however returned to his feet.

The Monsters had SpaceGodzilla surrounded.

"Give it up ugly" Link taunted him, "You're outnumbered"

"O, I think not" SpaceGodzilla held up the Terralight, using its power he created a monster from his mind. A beam of light came from the Terralight and touched the ground as it slowly began to take a horrifying shape; it then turned greenish black as its form was complete. In front of the Monsters stood a massive creature, 450 feet tall, no legs, dozens of long tentacles each with a mouth full of teeth, and a large crocodile like head in the center of its body. We know it as: Biollante.

"Oh Snap!" Said Link

"My new servant" SpaceGodzilla spoke, "destroy them"

"RRRAAAWWW!"

Biollante set its sights on Godzilla, it launched 3 of its mouthed tentacles at him, but Godzilla countered with heat ray slicing the tentacles clean off, Biollante only became more enraged as it launched more tentacles this time reaching to Godzilla wrapping around him like ropes. Just when it was about to attack a large creature came falling from the sky on top of it, Insectosaurus had his mouth around Biollante's back, the beast screamed in pain forcing it to release Godzilla. Insecto released his grip flying overhead ready to help Godzilla.

As Godzilla and Insecto battled the horrifying titan, Ginormica, Gamera and the others pursued SpaceGodzilla, Susan used her power of growth to reach the height of 400 feet so she could battle SpaceGodzilla much easier. SpaceGodzilla faced her.

"You should have accepted my offer Ginormica"

"My friends call me Ginormica," she answered, "you call me your majesty"

Susan lashed out at him, but he was too quick dodging all of her attacks, that's when Gamera stepped in, ramming himself into the enemy, but SpaceGodzilla countered spinning him around and pinning him to the ground by his head, Susan then swung her leg kicking SpaceGodzilla in the head sending him rolling across the plains. Susan charged at him, until his shoulder crystals began to glow red again indicating he was about to fire his energy ray. The dark creature fired his ray from his mouth at Ginormica, but before it could reach her, Gamera ran into view, Gamera protectively ran in front of Susan, the lasers impacting his shell sending a shower of beams into the air. As the titans were clashing before them Link, B.O.B, and Dr. C wondered what they could do.

"What do we do Doc?" Link asked the doctor.

"I don't think there's much we can do here" he replied

"I'm taking video for memories" said B.O.B recording everything with a camera.

"Wait…" Dr. C pondered, "Maybe there is something!"

Godzilla stood tall giving a mighty roar, Biollante responded with its own roar, and then it lifted its head opening its mouth as wide as it could, releasing a massive amount of radioactive acid sap. The sap struck Godzilla all over his head and torso, it burned and melted his skin, and though he could regenerate quickly it still inflicted great pain. Insecto flew at top speed crashing into Biollante, forcing the beast to turn its head clamping its jaws on Insecto's right wing,

"EEERRRYYY!"

Insecto screamed in pain as Biollante swung its head throwing Inescto into the air before releasing sending him crashing into the trees. Godzilla had enough of this and with as his spins started to glow he took a deep breath and fired his heat ray into Biollante's mouth,

"RRRWWWAAA!"

The monster roared to the sky's as the heat and energy tore it apart from the inside out, as Godzilla ceased firing, Biollante fell face down motionless. Godzilla gave a victory roar and moved to check Insecto's injuries. Insectosaurus had a crippled wing preventing him from flying, and just as Godzilla tried to help him to his feet…

"RRRWWWAAA!"

Godzilla was caught off guard by Biollante still alive biting down on his left arm, Godzilla quickly made a counter attack, turning and using all his strength to push the obese titan away, Godzilla began to glow, his spines shinning blue, his body the color of Quantonium, his eyes blue, and released his powerful roar activating his nuclear pulse, sending a shockwave of energy into the target attached to Godzilla. Biollante fell to its back almost completely burned from the inside out, for this titan was defeated.

The battle was not over yet, Ginormica and Gamera were fighting with all their might, but SpaceGodzilla would not give up, and he was completely unaware that The Missing Link was climbing up the spines of the dark creature trying to locate the Terralight.

"I'm somewhere on the back" Link said navigating through the spines, "I still can't find it"

Dr. C was talking to him threw his earphone, "Keep searching, it must be on him somewhere"

"So high up!" Link panted, "And he won't quit shaking!"

Meanwhile, Susan and Gamera were attacking SpaceGodzilla relentlessly. Susan launched a orb of light pushing him to the ground.

"AAAHHH!" Link struggled to hold on, "This is not work-… wait… I see it!"

SpaceGodzilla had two large crystals protruding from each of his shoulders, and inside the left crystal Link could see the Terralight.

Gamera launched multiple fire balls at SpaceGodzilla but he blocked ever time with his force field, Susan charged at the dark kaiju punching him in the face, but he was still strong and turned his head back toward her, he struck out at her with his claws, but Susan blocked with wrist and countered with an uppercut to his stomach, at the same time Gamera grabbed his tail, with all his strength he threw the dark creature in the air by his tail and slamming him into the savannah grounds. SpaceGodzilla laid motionless on the ground seemingly dead, until his head moved, he turned his ugly head firing his heat ray upon Gamera.

"Gamera!"

Ginormica ran over to help him; the giant turtle was on his back in severe pain.

SpaceGodzilla rose up again slowly waking toward them.

"The darkness is a gift" he said, "and it conquers all"

" _Never!"_

SpaceGodzilla turned to see his half-brother approaching him, with raging fury Godzilla released an earthshattering roar.

"Link what is taking you so long!" Dr. C called Link

"You try and climb 400 feet of smelly alien when it won't stop moving!" Link yelled.

"Hard to argue with that"

Link climbed as fast as he could, until he had finally reached the Terralight.

"Okay I found it, now how do I get it out of the crystal?"

At that same moment Godzilla fired his heat forcing SpaceGodzilla to block with his shoulder crystal, Link managed to dodge the blast, and as he turned around he saw the power left a small hole in the crystal.

"Never mind I found a way"

Godzilla tackled SpaceGodzilla with all his strength send both of them crashing to the ground, which was when Link lost his balance and fell off of SpaceGodzilla landing in the trees.

Godzilla was about to sink his claws in SpaceGodzilla's face, when the dark creature lifted his hand, Godzilla began to levitate into the air and was thrown into the jungle. The hybrid stood up again for he knew he was in the right place to return to his ship.

"Now the real battle shall begin" he said as his body began to come apart into small circular pieces as he was teleported away.

"He's getting away!" Susan shouted.

"It's ok Susan!" Link panted as he ran to them, "He got away but we got the Light!"

Link held up in both hands the Terralight in victory.

"You got it!" Susan cheered

"Please, please there's no need for applause, I… what the?"

Suddenly the Terralight began to turn dark; as it did it slowly broke apart into dust.

The team realized, they had been played.

"It's a fake!?"

"He still has it!"

SpaceGodzilla reentered his ship with evil pride in his eyes; he cut a hole in his own stomach and pulled out the real Terralight he hid under his skin.

"This world is mine"


	6. Chapter 6: Fight or Flee

**Chapter 6: Fight or Flee**

It seemed to be the end. General Monger told the world of the coming invasion.

"Hot action news!" An anchorman spoke on the television, "Once again an alien invasion is coming to Earth, the only planet aliens ever seem to invade. It is my perspective that now is the time to… uh forget it just start screaming and running around in circles"

The President did not take it lightly either.

"I see…" the President said, "AAAHHH!"

Thousands were panicking all over the world, many blaming the Monsters for all of this, Team Monster was afraid as well, they returned to Area: 50-something wandering how they could possibly stop SpaceGodzilla now.

"All right I have a plan…" Link spoke, "let's get the flagnod outta here before the whack job comes back".

"You can't be serious!" said Susan

"Look were awesome but we have a limit on what we can do" he replied.

"Were not giving up on our world and everything living on it" Godzilla interjected in his human form again.

"I've stopped him before and I will do it again"

"Do you forget this time he has the Terralight!" Dr. C added.

"How did he even make a fake one?" Link asked.

"It must have been one of his crystals" Godzilla thought

"But why has he not used it yet? He could use it on the entire planet from his vessel"

"Mabey he wants to try and stop him?" Susan believed.

"Yes of course!" Godzilla said, "It will make his victory much more amusing".

"Well then let's try not to stop him!?" said Link.

"Enough!" Gamera interjected.

"Have you forgotten your purpose? Have you forgotten what we were created to do? We are not just fighting for humanity. We are fighting for hope, for love, for family, for goodness and for light".

"He is right" Godzilla spoke, "SpaceGodzilla will not stop with Earth, he will destroy everything God has created. This is why we are here".

"The first time SpaceGodzilla invaded, we lost many of our own, Varan, King Cesar, Gorosaurus good friends of mine. There deaths must not be in vain. We may not fit in very well with this new world. When humans look at us, they see strange and sometimes scary creatures, I look at us and I see… incredible and extraordinary creatures, gifted by God himself, yet have been mistreated, but also been given a responsibility by God… to be guardians, this is our purpose, our destiny, this is what the great I AM has commanded us to do".

"But…" Link spoke, "stopping SpaceGodzilla… it cannot be done without sacrifice… God is asking us to die"

Godzilla thought for a moment,

"Yes… he is"

He looked down in confusion.

"No" Susan spoke, "He is not… he is asking us to live… and in the end… join him in eternal life.

I will fight SpaceGodzilla till he is nothing but a memory"

"I will stand with you Susan at all cost" said Godzilla.

"And I with you, my friend" said Gamera

"I'm in!" said B.O.B naturally

The others looked at them still with doubt, but also hope.

"Uhh… I hate per pressure" Link said, "Alright I'm in"

"I was going to say something heroic" said Dr. C, "But what the heck, count me in too"

"Then let us get ready" Godzilla said.

Space Godzilla's army was coming and Team Monster was preparing for war. General Monger scrambled the military while Godzilla summoned all of the Titans: Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Baragon, Manda, Dinosauria and their latest addition Ebriah, All gathered and ready for war.

"Here we go" said an enthusiastic Link.

"Weapons, Planes, Monsters, Music…"

 _(Play: Working for the weekend)_

"Oh, I like this song!" said B.O.B.

"Good news" said Dr. C

"I have finished a weapon that will disrupt Space Godzilla's telekinesis"

"So he won't be able to throw us around again with his mind?"

"Bingo"

Up in the sky coming through the clouds was the command ship of SpaceGodzilla, and beside it an army of smaller space craft. The Monsters looked up seeing there enemy coming and Susan gave the order…

"Let's go kick his tail"


	7. Chapter 7: Kaiju vs Aliens

**Chapter 7: Kaiju vs. Aliens**

The war of Monsters and Aliens was reignited in the sky above, as flying titans: Gamera, Mothra, Rodan, and Varan began to battle swarms of space ships, while Ginormica and the team were riding Insectosaurus making their way to Space Godzilla's command ship.

"Here we go!" said B.O.B

The command ship was miles long, pitch black in color, shaped like a twisted cylinder with a diamond front shape and a red circle in its center. The smaller ships were shaped like spheres with four long triangle objects protruding from each side. As the ships came towards them Gamera and the other titans formed themselves into a blockade in front of Team Monster. Gamera launched a plasma fire ball, at the same time, Rodan let loose his heat beam, Varan released his sonic rays, and Mothra fired her laser beams. All weapons hitting the spaceships at once creating a tremendous explosion, but as the smoke cleaned more ships came through and began shooting a form of lasers at them. The monsters took evasive action; they all scattered but continued their assault on the army creating a tremendous dog fight of epic proportions. Rodan caught a ship in his beak thrashing it back and forth, while three were approaching him from behind until Mothra soared in and shot them down, but when she was hit in her left wing by another ship, Varan flew into view striking each ship with incredible speed. The battle was too chaotic to identify which side was winning.

Team Monster flew through the battle for they had a long way to go before they could reach the command ship.

"Left! Right! Left again!" Link tried to direct Insecto

"Incoming!" Susan noticed multiple ships coming at them, just when they were about to fire Gamera flew into view blocking the lasers with his shell. The ships began to converge on Gamera, but this was no problem for him, as bone blades extended out of his wrists he began slicing them apart.

The people looked up to the sky witnessing the incredible battle, when without warning several ships came raining down unleashing their power upon the city. People were running for their lives, explosions were everywhere, until from behind a building Anguirus jumps into the air catching as many ships as he can in his jaw, followed by Baragon and Manda erupting from underground, and approaching from the East came Ebriah, Gorosaurus, and Dinosauria all fighting the spacecraft near the ground.

SpaceGodzilla watched the battle from the center of his ship.

"Enough of this" SpaceGodzilla yelled, "release our kaiju".

With that command, a door outside the mothership opened releasing two terrifying creatures into the sky, creations of Space Godzilla himself, we know them as: Gigan, Megalon, and Zigra.

"Destroy them!" he commanded.

The space monsters roared their earthshattering screeches and entered the battle.

"Were almost there!" Susan said as they flew closer to the mothership.

"Look out!"

Susan spotted a massive creature coming straight at them, from its single red eye, Gigan fired his cluster beam at the Monsters, but Insecto dodged the blast just in time. Before it could strike again Godzilla let loose a powerful heat ray striking the kaiju head on, the blast left Gigan disoriented and sent it falling to the ground.

"Good work buddy" Susan complimented.

"Another one incoming!" Dr. C pointed to an approaching Megalon.

"Where does he find these guys?!"

Megalon released a terrifying screech before charging at them, and just when it was about to attack, Gamera flew into view ramming himself into the beast. Megalon spun constantly threw the air before regaining control of his flight position. Gamera hovered as he watched Megalon make a sharp turn, once he was facing Gamera he launched a bolt of electricity from his horn, the blast shocked Gamera but it was not enough to weaken him. Megalon was still advancing toward him, but Gamera projected himself up and Megalon flew right under him, Gamera quickly turned around and launched a fire ball, once it hit Megalon the detonation sent him falling again, but just as before he regained his position and continued to attack.

Meanwhile Team Monster was growing ever closer to the command ship when without warning another alien kaiju flew in front of them blocking there path.

"Are you for serious!?"

Zigra roared a horrible sound and fired a paralysis ray instantly paralyzing Insectosaurus,

"AAAHHH!" "Mayday!" "Were losing altitude!" they all panicked as they went plummeting down.

Godzilla had to act fast, and as quick as he could, he bit Insecto releasing a bolt of his energy into Insecto's body. The shock may have hurt, but it quickly woke him up, and once he realized he was falling he immediately flapped his wings and soared back up.

"Now that was a close one" said a relieved Link.

"Only five more miles, we can make it" Susan applied.

"Two bogies approaching from each side!"

Megalon and Zigra returned flying towards them from the left and right sides.

Suddenly, Gigan reappeared to their front, the three alien kaiju had them surrounded, doing all they could to stop the team from reaching the command ship.

Susan started thinking fast, until a brilliant idea came to mind.

"Godzilla" she said to her lizard friend, "Take him out all take these two!"

With that, Susan and Godzilla stood back to back, Godzilla fired his heat ray at Gigan and Susan launched her orbs of light upon Megalon and Zigra. Each blast hitting and injuring the creatures, they started falling but Zigra regained his strength, he began ascending back towards Team Monster until…

"RRRAAAGGG!"

Gamera suddenly flew in tackling Zigra and it went falling again.

"Go Ginormica" Gamera spoke, "I will defeat the army"

"Thank you" Susan replied.

Gamera descended upon the still falling Zigra, the alien kaiju fired its paralysis ray but Gamera anticipated and dodged the ray responding with his plasma fire ball exploding upon contact, Zigra tried to regain strength until Gamera came closer grabbing his neck and they were both falling to the ground. Gamera held Zigra's head back so the paralysis ray could not hit him, and at that moment Gamera built up enough energy and as he slowly opened his maw; he shot another fire ball directly into Zigra's ray generator. The explosion left Zigra's head burning massive flames, and with a great blast they both landed in the sands outside the city.

Meanwhile, Team Monster had finally reached the command ship; Godzilla fired another heat ray creating a vast hole in the ship, Insecto flew into the breach landing with a thud.

"We made it" Ginormica sighed with relief.

"Where is he?" Link asked

"He must be in this section of the ship" said Dr. C

" _Monsters"_

They all quickly looked around, but the voice of SpaceGodzilla was coming from everywhere.

" _I know you are here, I can sense your light"_

"Show yourself you demon!" Susan called out

" _Come to me my dear, and witness the end of your world"_

"I'm so sick of his voice!" Link said, "Come you guys let's take him down"

They followed the voice echoing through the dark tunnels with only Godzilla's glowing spines to guide them.

" _Yes… come closer…"_

The voice grew louder with every step they took, until finally the tunnel ended as they entered a ghastly cave like room, attached to the ceiling were multiple black vine-like objects, and at the end of the room was an open wall with no window.

"Great Scotts!" said Dr. C in fear, "it's like The Haunted Mansion in here"

"What is that?!"

Suddenly a black figure manifested from the end of the room, with a flash of light, SpaceGodzilla appeared before them.

"At last, the end begins!"


	8. Chapter 8: Monsters vs SpaceGodzilla

**Chapter 8: Monsters vs. SpaceGodzilla**

The battle for all life of the universe had begun, while the ancient titans battled the army of spacecraft outside, all of Team Monster stood against the dark titan SpaceGodzilla.

As Ginormica and Godzilla grew to the equal size of the hybrid, the clash was slowly starting…

"You will not get away this time" Ginormica declared.

"Is that so?" SpaceGodzilla responded.

"Yeah, your outnumbered pal!" Link yelled.

SpaceGodzilla only stood there with an evil grin, when suddenly coming from the window behind him came Gigan and Megalon landing at his side.

"Crap!" Link said.

The evil hybrid started to taunt them,

"This is exactly what I wanted, all of you here to witness the end of all things light starting with your world. How can you possibly stop me now?"

Ginormica answered "Simple… together"

"GGGRRRAAAWWW!" Godzilla released his mighty roar and together, he and Ginormica attacked, but only to be stopped in their tracks as SpaceGodzilla began to use his telekinesis levitating them into the air.

"Not this time!" Dr. C pulled out the weapon he invented to disrupt the evil kaiju's telekinetic power.

The doctor pointed the laser at Space Godzilla's head and fired releasing several shockwaves. Immediately the Monsters landed back on the ground.

"What?! Impossible!" SpaceGodzilla wondered how his power was lost.

"Susan, it will only last as long as I keep it using it on him" the doctor explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?" With that, the Monsters charged at the dark one.

Godzilla collided with his evil twin, while Ginormica engaged Gigan and Insectosaurus clashed with Megalon.

Susan had her hands were grasping Gigan's large claws, the kaiju screeched at her while trying to break free but Susan resisted, she then lifted her right leg and kicked the monster in its gut launching it back towards the window, but he stabbed his claws into the ground stopping himself. Gigan lifted his head and shot his laser beam, but Susan ducked her head just before the laser could hit her, and in response she fired one of her powerful orbs of light from her hand striking Gigan directly, the titan was disoriented but continued to attack.

Insecto had his arms grasping Megalons wrist trying to keep the spinning drills from tearing him apart, Insecto was gaining the upper hand, until Megalon unexpectedly shot another electric bolt from his horn. The shock made Insecto scream in pain forcing him to release his grip, but before Megalon could drill into him, Insecto flapped his massive wings forward pushing beast back, and with that Insecto charged ramming it into the wall. Megalon was disoriented and collapsed, thinking he was dead Insecto turned to aid Susan and Godzilla, but without warning, Megalon sprung to his feet and attacked with his left arm drilling into Insecto's left side.

"EEEGGGHHH!" he screamed in pain

"Insecto!" Link ran to try and help his friend; he started to climb up Megalon's leg which distracted the alien for a moment. Megalon pulled the drill out of Insecto leaving a large bleeding hole and stared at Link with his grotesque yellow eyes and Link was stopped in his tracks.

"Oh crud!"

The space kaiju prepared to attack, when all at once; Insecto let loose another roar and clamped his jaws down on Megalon's arm. The enemy titan screeched to the sky and still tried to fight back with Link hanging on for dear life.

Ginormica fired an orb of light from hand, but Gigan quickly dodged her attack, and countered with his laser beam. The blast hurt Susan but she was still strong, she ran at Gigan, but he anticipated her attack and leaped into the air, yet before he could strike again, Susan shot another orb directly into his red eye. The blinded kaiju screeched, and as it fell to the ground, Susan jumped high swinging her leg hitting him in his chest and Gigan went soaring across the room crashing right into Megalon who was still battling Insecto. Both titans went rolling down until they hit the wall.

"Yes! Two for one" Susan cheered

However she was unaware that Link was still climbing up Megalon's leg and was most likely injured in the collision.

"Ugh! Yep that hurt" Link crawled out from the wings of the alien beast standing on its arm.

"Hey guys, over- oh crud!"

Suddenly Megalon rose to his feet,

"Here we go again!"

Ginormica and Insecto faced the kaiju as it stared at them spinning its drill hands before releasing another terrifying roar.

Susan looked to Insecto,

"Come on buddy" she said, "let's show them what were made of"

"GGGAAAHHH!"

Insecto ran at top speed to collide with Megalon, but before he could the alien beast opened his wings and fly right over Insecto. Megalon was about to attack him from behind, when Susan grabbed the titans drill arm, she swung him around and pinned him face down, and with her great strength she pulled his left arm back braking and dislocating it instantaneously.

The pain made him screech at a terrible volume, but then he turned himself around, and while facing Susan from the floor he shot a napalm bomb from his mouth. The bomb was headed straight for Susan, but she was too quick and dodged the attack, the bomb flew higher into the air until it could reach no higher, it fell straight down landing right back into Megalon's mouth. Smoke began to rise from his insect maw, Susan knew what was coming.

"Look out!" she yelled at Insecto as she jumped from cover.

There was a great explosion, and as small body parts fell to the ground another enemy was defeated.

Susan stood back up,

"That was a close one" she sighed.

"Ahhuu, you got that right" said The Missing Link crawling off of the body.

"Link?" Susan noticed

"I'm good really no need to…" before he could finish,

"Susan, look out!"

She turned around fast to see Gigan charging at her with his right claw in the air about to strike. Susan quickly dodged out of the way before the claw could hit her, she then made a counter attack by launching her powerful fist, and she hit Gigan head on. The cyborg kaiju still strong responded swinging his right claw horizontally at her, but Susan quickly grabbed the arm and made an uppercut to Gigan's metal chin. Susan backed away to get back into fighting potion, Gigan was enraged,

"CCCEEEAAA!" he screeched just before firing another laser beam.

At the same moment Susan fired a ray of light and the two energy forces collided resulting in a powerful shockwave. The blast pushed everyone in the room back against the walls, after the shockwave passed all of the monsters resumed to their battles; Susan stood tall facing Gigan who in turn stared backed at her. The kaiju lifted his large claws as he suddenly began to charge at Susan again, he was 50 meters from and closing, and that was when Insecto came into view again, he flew at top speed colliding with Gigan and pinning him down. Insecto swung his arms back and forth slapping Gigan repeatedly in the face, Gigan only grew angrier, the second his head was free he shot his laser beam at Insecto.

"EEERRRYYY!" Insecto cried as he fell on his side releasing his foe.

Susan was quick to react, she ran to attack Gigan, but the titan had already got back on his feet, he pointed his left claw at her and from two small holes underneath it grappling hooks shot out and wrapped around Susan's waist. Susan tried to break free but the lines were too tight, Gigan began to retract the hooks pulling her to him, which was when he activated another weapon, located in his abdomen a massive buzz saw began to spin. Susan started to panic, she 30 yards from the cyborg titan, until a thought came to her mind, she quickly held out her hand in front of Gigan's face, he stared in confusion, but once her palm started to glow he knew he was in trouble. There was a great flash of light, Susan lowered her hand to see Gigan's head gone with nothing but a smoking hole above the neck, his body fell to the ground and Susan was free.

"Are you guys okay?" she said to Link who had been helping Insecto get up

"Once again I got nothing" the impressed Link said.

"It's not over yet" she said as she turned to the battle of her reptilian friend and his dark doppelganger.

Godzilla was still in battle with his evil clone. Godzilla swung his mighty arms back and forth punching and clawing at SpaceGodzilla, but the dark one did not grow any weaker.

"How am I supposed to keep this thing working if he won't be still!?" Dr. C said to himself

"Mabey you should follow him while he's moving" B.O.B added

"B.O.B! Why aren't you helping them?" Dr. C asked

"I don't think there's much I can do at this point" he replied

"True…" the doctor noticed, "wait… maybe there is!"

Godzilla was fighting with all his strength, but SpaceGodzilla kept returning with counter attacks, Godzilla quickly fired another heat ray but his evil brother blocked by generating a crystal shield. Right after the shield dissipated, SpaceGodzilla quickly turned swinging his tail into Godzilla's chest knocking him down, and before he could get up the dark kaiju lowered his hand pinning Godzilla's head to the ground, and just when the hybrid was about to strike…

"Eureka!"

B.O.B came jumping into view in his ball shape; bouncing off the ground the gelatinous monster launched himself into Space Godzilla's face covering his eyes with his gooey self.

"HA, HA, HA," B.O.B laughed naturally

SpaceGodzilla roared in aggravation, and Godzilla took the advantage, He lifted his tail wrapping it around Space Godzilla's neck, and threw the temporarily blinded hybrid into wall.

As SpaceGodzilla got back to his feet, he grabbed and pulled B.O.B off of his eyes throwing him on the wall.

"That was fun" the splattered B.O.B said.

SpaceGodzilla turned his attention to Godzilla again; his shoulder crystals glowed red as he fired his energy ray. At the same moment Godzilla released his heat ray, the two streams collided with each other and neither of them would cease their attacks. The power kept building on itself until it destroyed itself. The explosion lit up the inter ship in a sea of light, and then suddenly faded. As the dust settled Susan was in a daze, she looked around the room was filled with smoke, the ceiling was on the verge of collapsing, the other Monsters were shielded from the blast by Insecto who was in great pain and could hardly stand. To her left Susan could see Godzilla on the ground trying to stay strong, and then she looked in front of her to see SpaceGodzilla limping towards Godzilla. Space Godzilla's right shoulder was shattered it into a thousand pieces, the other with a deep crack in its center.

As Susan tried to get back on her feet, something caught her eye. Just above the window hole at the end of the room attached to multiple black vine objects was the Terralight.

Godzilla was about to regain his strength to stand, when without warning the terrible claws of SpaceGodzilla locked around his neck. The dark hybrid held his good brother up by his neck until they were face to face, the anger in SpaceGodzilla's eyes burned red as he tried to chock the life out of Godzilla who was desperately trying to breath.

"For too long I have waited for this moment" the evil hybrid spoke, "it truly is a shame, you and I are brothers, but I'm afraid we are also opposites, and I will not let you stop me, your light will be extinguished, non can defeat me, for I am darkness, and darkness is eternal…"

"I don't think so!" I the blink of an eye, Susan launched her ray of light; the blast struck him sending the dark one crashing into the wall sending the ceiling crumbling down on top of him.

Ginormica stood triumphant, Godzilla finally got back up and smiled at her in gratefulness.

" _Thank you"_ he spoke in his mind.

Susan returned with her smile.

The other Monsters hoped the battle was finally over,

"Did we do it?" Dr. C asked.

"Yeah! We did it!" B.O.B was of course convinced.

When right at that moment, the ceiling and the walls began to crumble, they could feel the ship tilting, and from the outside the ancient titans could see from the ground that the command slowly hurtling towards the Earth.

"The ship is falling! We have to get out now!"

Without warning, SpaceGodzilla crawled out of the fallen ruins and fired another energy pulse directly at Godzilla.

"Look out!" B.O.B shouted as he made himself into a massive wall around Godzilla.

There was a massive flash of light, and as it stopped, B.O.B had disappeared; Godzilla took the advantage to counter attack, firing his heat ray at SpaceGodzilla, sending the hybrid flying out of sight.

"There's no way out!" Link panicked, "Were not gonna make it!"

"Oh yes we are!" Ginormica grabbed Link and the doctor and ran for the window with Insecto and Godzilla right behind.

The ship crashed in a colossal explosion in the middle of San Francisco, with the command ship destroyed the army of fighter space ships lost power and fell the to ground. As the dust settled people came to inspect the wreckage, in the front of what remained of the ship, lying on the ground, were the Guardian Monsters, badly injured but slowly trying to get back on their feet. Susan on her stomach, lifted her head to see Godzilla, severely bruised but lifting head to see if she was alive, Dr. Cockroach on his back with a broken arm, Link on his side with a damaged leg, Insectosaurus with a broken wing trying to stay awake, but there was no sign of B.O.B.

"Guys… are you… ok?" she tried to ask.

"Did… did we win?" Link asked.

"I think so" said Dr. C

"Are you ok?" Susan asked Godzilla, who nodded in response.

"Where's B.O.B?" Link noticed.

They looked around and saw drops of blue goo, and a large eye ball.

"No" Susan said

Dr. C slowly picked up the eye staring at him; everyone began to fear they had lost their friend, until…

"Now that is a pity"

They all turned to see SpaceGodzilla walking out of the wrecked ship; they were too weak to stand as the dark creature held out the Terralight and began to speak to the terrified people around them.

"This day shall be remembered as the day your guardians failed you all, thanks to them my purpose shall be complete, people of earth the time has come to surrender your freedom and submit to the darkness" he held up the Terralight to us it on everyone around him, "the end begins…"

But as he tried to use it, it did not active…

"What?!"

It began to vibrate and as if it was alive, it flew strait out of his hand, and into the hand of Ginormica, for she used her power of light to attract the Terralight like a magnet. Susan rows to her feet as the power from the orb channeled through her, she lifted it up into the air sending beams of light from it upon her friends restoring their strength, bringing them to full health. She then called all the monsters from around to her side, Gamera, Mothra, Anguirus, Dinosauria, all titans around Team Monster helping them face SpaceGodzilla.

"No!" SpaceGodzilla began to panic, "You can't do this to me! Who do you think you are?"

"The name…" she answered, "…is Ginormica, and were the Guardians Monsters"

Ginormica then fired her light ray, at the same time; Godzilla fired his heat ray, then Gamera, followed by Mothra, Rodan, and all the rest combining and unleashing their power upon the evil hybrid,

"NOOOO!" He cried as he exploded in a massive ball of fire, and finally SpaceGodzilla was no more.

"It's over… we did it" Susan said in exhaustion.

They all turned around to see the humans still watching them, and in less than a second, they began to clap and cheer in celebration of their heroes. The team smiled in rejoicing, just then General Monger came flying down in his parachute.

"Well done as always Monsters, we owe you all our gratitude"

Just then they remembered…

"Sadly" said Dr. Cockroach, "this victory is bittersweet, as we have lost one of our own"

"Our old pal… B.O.B"

"Who called?" came a voice from behind them.

"B.O.B?!" Susan said in amazement.

"B.O.B! You're alive!" Link cheered.

"I am?" B.O.B said, "I can't tell, everything's still dark"

"Oh sorry" said Dr. C placing his eye back in.

"Oh that's better, hey guys what happened"

With the dark hybrid defeated, Godzilla unleashed his victory roar to the sky, followed by the roars of the ancient titans.


	9. Chapter 9: Light Will Always Shine

**Chapter 9: Light Will Always Shine**

All was well in the end, the Terralight is in the good hands of Ginormica, the ancient titans returned home, as did Team Monster, and Gamera was preparing to return to his home in the sea.

"You know you don't have to go" Ginormica said

"Your majesty," Gamera answered, "It is very kind of you, but I must return to my sanctum

"Thank you for your help" she said

"If you shall ever need me again I will come, you have done well all of you, new journeys await us, but old lessons must be remembered, and most importantly never give up hope"

"Thank you my friend" Godzilla said

Gamera than laid on the ground, his limbs and head in his shell, then blue flames came out of his sockets, he rose of the ground and began to spin, Gamera flew away to his home, until he will be needed again.

After 3 days later, they were all gathered in the mess hall, Godzilla in human form walked in holding a large box covered with a tarp in his hand, Ginormica used the crystal to turn him into a human, and after she did he began to speak…

"Thank you all for being here to witness this great event"

"Fireworks!" said B.O.B

"No… not yet"

"What's under the tarp?" Susan asked

"Well…" Godzilla nervously said.

"I don't know how to say this but…" he then pulled the tarp off and opened the box, revealing a gigantic diamond ring,

"Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy came from Susan's eyes as she happily said…

"Yes!"

Everyone clapped as Susan put the ring on, then she reached down, picked him up, and they kissed.

"There are the fireworks B.O.B" Link told the emotional blob

"Oh… YAAA!"

Another demon of the darkness has been vanquished, and Light is restored to the Earth. The Guardian Monsters have done well and will do so again, for as long as God reigns over all, good will always win, Light will triumph over Darkness.


End file.
